Trip to Bangladesh
by BladergirlRadiah
Summary: Team Gan Gan Galaxy go on a trip to Bangladesh, my country. Please read this, you will get to know about my country this way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is Radiah16. I live in Bangladesh, a country that only a few of you all know. Well, today I am writing about my country in this story where Team Gan Gan Galaxy comes to visit. I and my little brother Afnan are going to be in this story too, since it is my country. XD**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MFB OR ITS CHARACTERS. ENJOY XD**_

**CHAPTER1: BANGLADESH, HERE I COME!**

Team Gan Gan Galaxy was waiting at the airport for their plane to arrive; the plane in which they will go and visit Bangladesh. Bangladesh is a country in between India and Myanmar. Gingka and the others got an invitation from a team named The Tigers to come and visit Bangladesh.

''How long do you think we'll have to wait'' Masamune asked,

''I do not know'' Madoka replied.

''We don't know anything, about where we are going or team Tigers'' Tsubasa said

''Well going to a new place we do not know and meeting new people will be fun, right?'' Yuu asked

''As far as I know this team was about to participate in the World Championships but did not get a chance, since they were not from a much known country'' Madoka told the others.

''That is so sad, maybe we could battle them when we reach there'' Gingka said.

The plane arrived soon and they got on, off to Bangladesh. They were so eager to meet this team and see this unknown country they could barely sleep the entire night. They reached Bangladesh in the morning and got off the plane. It was a very beautiful country filled with trees and flowers everywhere.

''So beautiful!'' Gingka said as walked out of the plane. He was surprised and so were the others; they really did not expect this.

''Yes it is very beautiful'' someone from the back said.

She was a girl, had black hair, black eyes, and was wearing a blue full-sleeved top with a black skirt; following her were a boy and he also black hair and eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and inside was a black one with jeans.

''Who are you?'' Gingka asked

''I am Radiah and this is my brother, Afnan; we are from team Tigers'' the girl said,

''Hi, so you are the ones who invited us here, right?'' Gingka asked,

''Yes, we did'' Radiah said.

''Nice to meet you all'' Afnan said.

''Yeah, nice to meet you too'' Masamune said.

''You people must be tired, come on we will take you to the hotel and introduce you to the other members'' Radiah said and everyone followed her towards a black car. They got into the car and went out of the airport.

''This is Dhaka city, the capital of Bangladesh'' Radiah said,

''This is the only city in Bangladesh which is a little dirty cause it has a lot of people'' Afnan told the others,

''Come on, it isn't that dirty'' Radiah said to Afnan,

''Dirty or clean, don't care it's so beautiful'' Madoka said with sparkly eyes

''We have reached the hotel'' Radiah told the others as she got out from the car, ''This is Radisson Hotel, one of the best 5 star hotels in Bangladesh''.

''Well, the other members of our team are waiting for you, come on'' Afnan said and everyone followed him into the hotel.

Everyone walked in the hotel into the lobby. There was a girl at the help station and some people were talking among themselves. Radiah walked toward them. She talked to one of them; the boy smiled and came forward towards Gingka and the others.

"Gingka, this is the head of our team'' Radiah introduced the boy,

He had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt with a white one inside with jeans and black keds,

"Hello! I am Ishrak, nice to meet you'' Ishrak introduced himself,

"Hi, I'm Gingka head of team Gan Gan Galaxy'' Gingka said, "and they are Masamune, Yuu, Tsubasa and Madoka''

"Well you have already met Radiah and Afnan'' Ishrak started, two more people came out from the lobby, a boy and a girl.

"I am Isha'' the girl introduced herself,

She had dark brown hair and eyes, was wearing a green and black frock with black tights and high black heels,

"I am Aryan'' the boy introduced, he was wearing the same dress as Ishrak and looked like he had no interest in meeting anyone. (A/N: I really am giving the description of my friends)

"Nice to meet you all" Madoka greeted,

"Yeah, nice to meet you all too" Isha said

"Well, you guys must be tired, Radiah will show you your rooms and we'll start our trip tomorrow; okay" Ishrak said

"Okay, we agree" Gingka said,

"Come on I'll take you to your rooms," Radiah said and everyone followed her.

The rooms were very beautiful and Gingka and Masamune found some snacks there too, which were fortunately burgers. They almost ate up all of them and went to sleep. They could not wait to start their trip tomorrow.

**BACK AT THE TEAM TIGER'S PLACE**:

"So where are we taking them tomorrow?" Isha asked,

"Maybe we should start from the south, right Aryan?" Ishrak asked Aryan,

"I don't care, take them wherever you want; I'm not going" Aryan said cold-heartedly and walked away.

"He never learns" Afnan said and sighed

"You know, not taking Aryan with us will be a good idea; who knows what he'll do to the guests" Radiah suggested

"Yeah, I mean did you see the look on his face when he talked to Gingka, I hope they didn't mind" Isha said

"Don't worry, they are very nice people, they didn't mind" Radiah said

"Well, we should all go to sleep now, Good night!" Ishrak said and walked towards his room, so did the others. Now tomorrow is going to be a long day.

_**Sorry, if this story was small and had tons of grammatical mistakes. My native language is not English and we barely speak it. In the next chapters I am going to make you people travel all the important places of Bangladesh. Did you find my friends, my brothers and my name hard to pronounce. Here is how you pronounce it:**_

_**Radiah: raa-thee-ah**_

_**Afnan: aaf-naan**_

_**Isha: eee-shaa-ah**_

_**Ishrak: eee-shh-raa-ak**_

_**Aryan: rr-ya-aan**_

_**Seeya in the next chaps, plz review :)**_


	2. A sinkning island

_**Hello, everyone! Sorry this chap took so long to be updated. First, I had to figure that should i start from the north, south, east, or west. Second, I had to memorize all the tourist spots, last my exams were on and I had to finish a giant syllabus! Really, never ever come to study in Bangladesh I promise you will regret it. Well, on with the chapter, enjoy! Oh the disclaimer,**_

_**Gingka: Radiah does not own MFB or the characters in it, just this story that I do not like because of what happened to me in the end of this chapter. Anyways, you better pray for me and do not enjoy… for my sake**_

**CHAPTER 2: A SINKING ISLAND**

Gingka, Masamune and Yu woke up at 5:30 in the morning at everyone's surprise. First Madoka could not believe it, later she had to admit they were excited and that is what made them wake up so early. Team Tigers were already awake and waiting for the Gingka and the others. They were all having breakfast and talking about where to go first. Although Ishrak had decided to start from the south, but he did not know which spot to take them.

"So… do you people want to go to the sea beach or the islands?" Ishrak asked,

"Take us wherever you want we would not regret your choice" Madoka replied and the others nodded.

"Okay how about we go to Saint Martins?" Radiah asked

"Yeah that sounds great, it's beautiful too, right?" Isha asked

"What's Saint Martins?" Masamune asked curiously, as he inserted a giant size burger in his mouth,

"It is an island situated on the Bay of Bengal," Afnan replied

"An island, huh? Sounds fun; we could go there" Tsubasa said

"Okay then so today I'll buy a train ticket to Chittagong and then we'll have to book a ship from Teknaf to Saint Martins," Ishrak suggested

"Wow that sounds like a long journey?" Madoka asked,

"Yeah it is but don't worry you'll be comfortable" Radiah said

"It's just about a day we reach Chittagong and the next day we reach Saint Martins," Isha said

"Hey isn't Aryan coming with us?" Gingka asked, everyone in team Tigers became silent for a moment then Afnan spoke,

"No he isn't… he says he has some work to do" Afnan lied and the others on Team Tigers nodded

"That's sad maybe he can join later," Madoka said

"Okay why don't you guys get ready for the bus and we'll go and take the tickets," Radiah said and Gingka and the others walked to their rooms to get ready.

"Phew… that was close" Isha sighed

"Yeah I mean thank God Aryan wasn't here" Radiah said

"That makes me wonder… where Aryan is anyway." Ishrak asked and everyone shrugged.

An hour later, everyone was ready now to start his or her journey. They got on the bus and reached Chittagong the next day. No one was actually tired because his or her journey was comfortable. However, Masamune, Yu and Afnan had got along pretty well and that messed up things when they started to goof off. They started to chase an imaginary giant burger and got lost at some place. Later, Afnan somehow managed to forget the imaginary burger that was real to them and came back all hungry and not tired. Madoka and Radiah scolded them hard and they had surely learned never ever to imagine anything foolish like that and start chasing it. However, Madoka was happy that Gingka was not on the team of imagining burgers and chasing them to finally get lost at some point. On the other hand, Gingka was sad that he did not get a chance to do so.

The next day they reached Teknaf and got on the ship that would take them to Saint Martins. First, they had to cross the Naf river of Myanmar that flowed throw Bangladesh. It was green in color and had many crocodiles in it. As a result, Masamune and Yu stayed at least five feet away from the balcony. Later, after they crossed Naf they had to cross the Bay of Bengal. It was completely blue and did not have any crocodiles in it. Rather, it had white sharks and that made Masamune and Yu stay ten feet away from the balcony. The others however, really enjoyed it including Gingka. Now that made Madoka extremely happy because Gingka is actually gaining some maturity. However, Gingka really started to miss his old goofy self now. He even cried once. This again made Madoka sad because she realized that Gingka had _not _earned any maturity.

After an hour or more, they reached Saint Martins. They got out of the ship and started walking in the sandy beach full of corals and shells. Then Isha started giving a huge speech on St. Martins,

"Hello everyone and welcome to Saint Martins! This is situated on the Bay of Bengal-"

"We already know that, Isha" Radiah exclaimed  
"I-I uh I mean I was just trying to say e-everything okay. Do not get too hasty. Well, to your somehow unknown or even known information, this is the only coral island in Bangladesh, which is currently going to sink in one and a half month because of the bad people who stole all the corals that were holding this island, and this is your first and last trip here. You see this island is extremely beautiful"

"Do not praise too much, Ishi sis," Afnan said

"I'm just telling the truth so SHUT UP! Anyways, this island has been here for years"

"How many?" Masamune asked,

"I uh I don't know stop asking questions just listen okay, well this island is also the former home of Humayun Ahmed , the most popular writer in Bangladesh who is currently dead due to a disease last year"

"I thought we you were supposed to give a speech on Saint Martin's not any dead writer," Gingka said,

"You sure you want a girl who is a red belt in Taekwondo to punch you hard" Isha said as she clenched her fists and Gingka slowly backed away and so did everyone else. (A/N: My friend Isha is strong and hot headed for sure and she sometimes also beats us up, but truly she is a nice and kindhearted person so do not get the wrong feeling about her. To tell the truth, I really am proud of her :D)

After Isha had calmed down a little, everyone started to roam around island. This time, Madoka kept a close eye on the imaginary chasing burger team so that they do not get lost again. They drank some real and fresh coconut juice and some dried sea fish that was somehow tasty and did not have any bad smell that all dried fishes have. Then all of them went to water to swim and splash water at each other. In short, they were surely having loads of fun. Suddenly the shark alarm started ringing which everyone except for Gingka heard and came out of the water. Gingka had somehow fallen asleep on a not that much spiky coral. The others came out hurriedly and were panting hard on the beachside.

"Gosh… that was so close" Ishrak exclaimed,

"Yeah, we barely managed to get out" Radiah said

"I seriously hate sharks" Masamune and Yu said together as they looked at their hands with an extremely annoyed and scared to the bones look.

"It wasn't that much of a big deal," Tsubasa said as tried to dry his soaked hair

"Yeah, you know I really am proud of you Gingka that you managed to swim this far" Madoka said happily

"Hey, where's Gingka?" Afnan asked and everyone frowned

"Oh no! Where's that idiot stuck up now?" Madoka asked

"Maybe he drowned or the shark-"Isha predicted

"No he is not d-d-dead! He can't be, no!" Madoka cried

"Don't worry, we'll find him… c-come on" Ishrak said as he, Tsubasa and Afnan swam to the middle of the Bay and started looking for Gingka. Radiah and Isha comforted Madoka and Masamune and Yu prayed wholeheartedly for their now lost friend.

On the other hand, the boys were having a hard time looking for Gingka and watching out of the shark. This really was getting hard for them now. They searched everywhere but found no trace of him. Last, they had to give up and the only thing they could predict was Gingka had now at some point been lost or even drowned. They swam back to the shore and Madoka ran towards them, her face was ruined with all the crying and shouting,

"D-d-did you find h-him?" Madoka asked and others came running too. Everyone kept silent; they now knew the answer very well

"No that can't be, please… oh god, no!" Madoka cried aloud and Radiah and Isha tried to comfort her. Tears were now rolling down from everyone's eyes.

"L-l-lets go back t-tomorrow and we'll all start looking again with the police and security teams" Ishrak suggested and everyone nodded, "we'll surely find him",

"I hope so," Madoka whispered to herself and everyone went back to his or her log cabins, all tensed up and crying.

* * *

Gingka woke up and found himself at an island; he had no clue where he was. His head was all dizzy and all he could remember was he running or swimming away from a shark and somehow hit his head at a coral. That is all he remembered. Now, all he could predict that he had hit his head hard and became unconscious and maybe the waves brought him here. He could feel a strong ache on his head.

Gingka's POV:

My head, it hurts so badly. Why am I feeling so weak? Ahh… my poor head. Wait, where am i? This is not Saint Martin's. Oh no! Am I lost? Oh, God please not me getting lost at a place I completely do not know about. What should I do now? Maybe I should go inside the island and find a place to spend the night. Tomorrow I will think of something else. A ship could pass by; I am not that far from Saint Martin's I guess. Wish someone from Team Tigers were here; at least I would know where I am right now. Who knows what the others are doing right now, maybe they are looking for me. Gingka you fool, what have you done. I am such an idiot. Madoka would probably kill me when I get back or… maybe I could die even before she gets a chance.

Gingka sighed and walked inside the island, all alone. He had no idea what would happen to him next. All he could think about now is how to get out of this island. However, he surely did not notice the banner on the island saying,

"_Welcome to Swandip Island!" _

_**Hmmm… I have a feeling that someone from another part of the world might kill me if I kill Gingka or so. No worries do not get ready with your weapons he will surely be alive until sometime. I will update during July because my killer exams are up and July is the month of Ramadan I will get a whole month free for updating. Until then see you all! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Lost on Swandeep

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for updating after such a long time. No worries because I will free this entire month. I really felt sorry for Gingka though I am the criminal authoress. Well, he will be all right so do not worry. Now the disclaimer, anybody?**_

_**Madoka: Radiah does not own MFB or us just this story, enjoy!**_

_**CHAPTER 3: LOST ON SWANDEEP**_

Gingka slowly walked inside the island. Thank God he had his clothes with him and thus change as quickly as possible. The island was large and had many trees that provided a lot of shade. It had a cool weather and the cold breeze had sometimes a tiny bit of water in it, maybe because of the Bay of Bengal. There were some dead turtles lying on the ground. Gingka felt a shiver in his spine seeing the dead turtles. "Poor, turtles" he muttered under his breath. As the cool breeze touched Gingka's body, he somehow felt relief. Sometimes, the atmosphere helps to change the human mind. The sky was full of dark clouds and the atmosphere was telling him it was going to rain. However, the sky's face stayed dark for an hour but it did not cry, just like Gingka. He was surely sad and tensed up for getting lost but did not care to cry, not even once. For the first time in his life, he felt pity for himself being this stupid and careless.

Gingka's POV:

Ah, the cool breeze feels so light and refreshing. This island, no Bangladesh really is beautiful. I wish I could stay here forever and enjoy playing with nature. However, I surely did not want to get lost here. Wish I were not this stupid and careless. How could I fall asleep in the bay and then get washed away into this island? I really am careless and immature. Should have realized when Madoka told me that. The sky is so dark but why isn't it raining. Maybe the sky is too brave to cry even if it is sad. I have to be brave just like the sky. I cannot give up now. What will happen if I get lost on an island, I would surely find my way out? Have some hope, Gingka. You know you have faced worst matters than this one. I think I should look for some shelter before the sky gives up and starts to cry and… find some food to eat. What a pity that I will not get any hamburgers on an island. If Madoka were here, she would have surely found out a way to cook something delicious.

Gingka suddenly saw a small bird sitting on a tree. Its body was green and it had a red beak. It was looking at Gingka curiously. This made Gingka confused. "Wonder why this bird is staring at me like that" he thought. He started to ignore the bird and slowly walked forward. Then the bird did a mischievous job, it flew fast towards Gingka and sat on his shoulders. "Whah-"before Gingka could say anything the bird flew away with his scarf. Gingka started wide-eyed at the thief bird. It took him a minute to realize what the evil bird had done. "Hey, it took my scarf… what my scarf, no!" he shouted, "my poor scarf" he sobbed.

Now, he really started to feel cold. His scarf kept him warm but now he lost that too. Thanks to that evil thief bird. He did not even try to chase the bird. The wind became colder as evening passed. It was not completely night by now but the sky became fully dark, darker than it was before. He found more dead and alive animals on the way. This time, he stayed completely alert so that none of them takes away his bandana or anything from him. Most of the animals looked innocent to him but later he found out that they were completely evil to the core. Like the rabbit; when he saw its sparkly eyes he thought it was the cutest thing in this completely wide world. Later, he regrets his choice after the rabbit bit his finger. However, the crow was not this much polite. It pecked Gingka's eyes badly. Gingka was now sobbing and walking inside this mean little island.

He suddenly heard a noise near a close bush. It was the noise of someone stomping or breaking something roughly with his feet. He walked slowly near the bush and moved all of it away from his path. He then saw a boy breaking some branches with his feet. Gingka knew him, although only for seconds he had met the boy. The boy saw Gingka and gave him a glare,

"What do you want?" he asked coldly,

"Oh hey, Aryan what are you doing here?" Gingka asked

"None of your business, are those clowns with you too?"

"No, actually they are in St. Martin's and I am here because I accidently fell asleep on the bay and the waves took me here"

"…"

"Can you help me get off this place?"

"Find your own way out" Aryan said coldly and walked away with the broken branches

"Wait" Gingka shouted and ran for Aryan.

He ran as fast he could to catch up with Aryan. Aryan did not say a word; rather he just kept on walking and ignoring Gingka. Gingka just kept following Aryan. He knew that only Aryan could help him get away from this island. Suddenly it started to rain heavily. Finally, the sky gave up its brave personality. Aryan looked at the sky for a moment, and then started to walk again. The rain was not bothering him at all. Rather, it looked like that he was really enjoying it.

On the other hand, Gingka surely did not like this. He sneezed ten times and started to shiver due to the cold rain. However, the cold-hearted Aryan did not pay attention to this at all. Aryan just kept on walking; he did not care to look back at Gingka; not even for a moment. Gingka knew he would catch a cold or a fever if stayed in the rain for a bit long.

"Umm… Aryan, can we rest somewhere until the rain stops?" Gingka asked,

"Who's telling you to not stop, go where ever you want and leave me alone" Aryan replied.

Gingka remained silent, he did not want to lose Aryan or stop somewhere to get lost. Finally, Aryan stopped near a huge tree and set up a tent that he was carrying in his bag pack. He then made a fire inside the spacious tent with all the branches. Then he took out some fish from a net that he kept under the tree earlier and fried it. Gingka was standing outside the tent; he did not have that much of courage to go inside the tent. Suddenly Aryan came out. He looked at Gingka annoyingly and then walked out of the area.

"Can I please go inside?" Gingka asked Aryan before he completely left the place,

"How many times do I have to tell you, do whatever you want I really don't care" Aryan replied as he left the place

"Maybe that's a yes" Gingka sighed as he entered the tent.

He saw some fried fish lying on the ground and a sleeping bag inside the tent. He sat down quietly and watched the rain outside. His mouth starting watering soon enough seeing the fried Hilsha fish, the national fish of Bangladesh. He did not care to eat though. His mind was stuck up somewhere else. Questions like why Aryan was here and why did he go out in the rain. Gingka now really wanted to cry but he suddenly remembered his dad saying something to him one day. He had told him that when it is raining you should never cry. Rather, you should let the rain cry. This was something Gingka never forgot. His dad was right, you should let the rain cry and wipe away all the pain and sorrow.

Three hours later, Aryan came back with a bunch of nightshades in his hand. Gingka by that time had fallen asleep. The rain however did not stop falling heavily on the island. Although it was not a storm there were sometimes lightning in the sky. Aryan sat down quietly and started to drain all the poison from the nightshades. Purple colored dark poison came out from the nightshades. Aryan took out a small little bottle from his bag pack and filled it with the poison. Then he started to eat the fried Hilsha fish while watching the non-stop rain.

Aryan looked over at Gingka. He was still sleeping with a tensed look on his face. Aryan once thought that he would kick Gingka out of the tent while he was sleeping, later he regret his choice when he saw how much tensed he was even in his sleep.

"What a fool! fell asleep on the bay and got washed away here" Aryan said to himself, "and so are those clowns, couldn't even take care of a careless leader, Gingka Hagane huh? I cannot believe that he actually won against Damian in World Championships. I should challenge him to battle after he wakes up and if he loses I'll force him to leave me".

Gingka woke up from his sleep an hour later. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Aryan. Aryan was still watching the rain peacefully. Aryan noticed Gingka and gave him a glare.

"Hey… you came back?" Gingka asked

"Why shouldn't I" Aryan replied

Gingka looked at the nightshades and then the bottle of poison.

"What are the nightshades and poisons for?"

"To kill you of course"

Gingka frowned

"You are kidding right?"

"I want to battle you, if you win I'll take you back and if you lose-"

"I stay here and find my own way out"

"Or drink this poison"

"That's not what the poison is for, right?"

Aryan snickered

"No, not at all; it is for one of my projects"

"Is that why you came here, Aryan"

"Yeah I did"

"Why don't you travel with us and your team-mates?"

"I don't like them"

"But why? They seem like very nice persons"

"That's not why I dislike them; they are not just my type"

"Why?"

"Ishrak, he is too much intellectual"

"I agree but not that much"

"Radiah, she is always too much bad and rude to me"

"And I thought she only behaved like that with her little brother"

"Afnan, he is too much soft and goofy, he can't stand up against Radiah"

"You have to make him understand that"

"And Isha she is Radiah's best friend so of course I hate her too, though I barely ever talk to her"

"You know, the only reason why they do not like you because you do not like them, start liking them and see they'll start liking you too, it's natural, you know"

"Like it is that easy"

"Just try once, I did not like Kyoya first too, but later I started to like him and he likes me too now"

"I guess I could try; staying alone is really starting to annoy me these days"

"Thanks, Aryan"

"For what?"

"Being so free with me, I never thought a person like you can actually be so free with me"

"I told you nothing, got it or not"

"Don't lie"

"SHUT UP"

"Hehe… you said you wanted to battle, so how about now"

"Sure, battling in the rain would be cool"

"Yeah, come on"

The two of them went outside the tent, ready to have an exciting battle. However, Aryan knows all about Gingka's moves but Gingka knows nothing about his opponent. They just have to wait to see who actually wins

**BACK AT :**

Everyone woke up the next morning. Ishrak contacted with the local police and the security teams. They searched the entire island but found no trace of him. They also searched the nearby places but nothing came out. All they could predict now is that Gingka is lost or dead. They searched for him for two days and at last gave up.

"We cannot give up" Madoka shouted at Ishrak

"Look I am very sorry but it's been three days and we searched everywhere, still we did not find him," Ishrak said

"Listen we know how you feel, please try to understand" Radiah said

"We are very sorry, but if Gingka is lost he would somehow contact with us won't he?" Isha asked

"Yeah she is right. Gingka is not that stupid you know" Masamune stated

"Then why is he taking so much time?" Tsubasa asked

"If a person can stay 17 days alive under a wrecked building called Rana Plaza, then why can't Gingka take three days to come back," Isha said

"We should just wait for another week and search the nearby islands; see if he is there or not" Ishrak said

"He could be washed away by the waves to an island you know" Radiah said

"If that happened then Gingka is fine," Masamune said

"Wish that has actually happened" Madoka whispered (A/N: Yes, that has happened so do not worry Madoka)

"Okay then, anybody hungry?" Afnan asked and Masamune and Yu nodded.

"Then let's go" Yu shouted

Madoka, Yu, Masamune, Tsubasa and Afnan went for some lunch and Ishrak, Radiah and Isha stayed at the police center, in case they get some news.

"Hey… do you guys know where Aryan is?" Isha asked,

"No I have not seen him in a week," Radiah replied

"Why does he run off like that?" Ishrak asked

"You know, maybe we should resign him" Isha said

"No do not do that, he might do something bad against us; it's Aryan we are talking about" Radiah shouted

"We'll ask him after he comes back from wherever he is now," Ishrak said

"Fine" Isha pouted.

Now, they just kept on waiting for Gingka and Aryan, _if_ they come back safely.

_**End of another chapter. Wow, I really had fun writing this one. I just hope Aryan or Gingka is not mad at me. My friends and I actually hate Aryan a lot because of his arrogance and that he dislikes us a lot. He is our worst enemy and that is the only reason why I put him in this story. You know where there is a friend there has to be a foe and that too a bad one. Anyways see all of you in the next chapter, Goodbye and last,**_

_**Like it or hate it, one word,**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
